Ereri one shot Halloween!
by levitheguyy
Summary: Just a small little story about Eren and Levi for the Halloween spirit! Happy Halloween everyone!


The cold fall air blew through the trees, swaying them back and forth, almost as if to dance. Crickets creaked as the sounds of running children, them laughing and talking as they went from house to house in search of treats. The short, raven-haired male walked down the sidewalks of the town, keeping his head down and his arms crossed tightly as if to not attract attention from anyone else. On his was to a Halloween party, since today was that special day, he shivered as the wind blew against his almost bare arms.

Not exactly knowing where the house was located, he kept reading the adress that was texted to him by his good friend, Eren Jaeger. He pulled out his phone, his anxiety making him check it more then he needed too, his brain seeming to always second guess if he had the right address.

Levi had known Eren for what seemed like years. Well, it was actually almost 5 years. Ever since 2nd year of junior high, he and Eren had stuck closely. No matter what the situation, if you knew where Levi was, you knew were Eren was.

After making the long trek from his home to the two-story, grey house that lie in from of him. There was the muffled sound of music coming from inside, as silhouettes of the people inside could be seen. A few decorations outside were poking out of the ground. One decided to jump scare right when Levi walked by, causing him to gasp, goosebumps now covering his body.

Eren, who happened to be stepping outside to get some fresh air, looked at Levi. "Oh, hey Levi!" He called out with a bright smile. He was dressed in a cape and had his hair pulled back as he walked over to Levi. His heart secretly fluttered as he saw Levi again. Eren had the biggest crush on the smaller male. It had been for a year, ever since they had stayed in the same tent at camp. "Oh wow, you look really cold..." he said quietly and on cue the wind blew and made Levi wince as he squeezed tighter on his arms.

"Hey Eren... is this where the party is right?" He asked, checking to make sure. He walked closer to Eren. He wanted to dive into hug, wanting to feel the boys warmth, but knew that it probably wasn't the best idea in the world. Eren nodded with a cheerful smile as he took Levi's arm.

"Yep! It's right here! You should get into a costume! I brought a extra, so let's get you changed!" He tall brunette smiled as he pulled Levi into he abyss of the home. Lights were strobing everywhere as music played. Lots of people that he knew, and lots of people that he didn't know were dancing with each other, eating, or just talking. Levi felt slightly anxious about all the people, but just ran a little faster to catch up with Eren. They eventually made their way into a decent sized room, as Eren grabbed his bag."Here, you can match with me, and be a vampire!" Eren chuckled and got out some makeup and whatnot, and set it out on the bed. Thankfully, Levi already had a white button up shirt and black jeans on, so Eren attactched a cape, and combed his hair back. As he started to apply the makeup, Levi looking into the beautiful emerald eyes that were Erens. He got lost in them as Eren noticed, chuckling a little. "You got something you wanna say?" The brunette laughed a little more, finding it pretty funny how Levi's as so dazed. The raven snapped out of it and shook his head gently.

"I-It's nothing, sorry..." Levi muttered, his face reddening a little as he sighed slightly. Eren shook it off as he continued with the makeup.

"Wow. I either did a amazing job, or you just fit being a vampire... cause you look really really good" Eren smiled and stepped away, looking at the smaller raven in front of him. Levi looked all around himself.

"I Guess... I think you look better though" Levi turned away as he walked to a mirror, looking in it and staring at himself. "Wow... I do look like I just woke up from sleeping in a coffin..." he mumbled to himself. Eren walked in and stood next to him, laughing ass he saw them both.

"we both loook really scary! But that's perfect, because that's what we're supposed to do, right?" Eren said as he put a elbow on Levis shoulder. Thankfully, Levi's blushing could not be seen because of the makeup on his face. Levi nodded as he continued to look at them both in the mirror. "Cmon! A lot of people are waiting to see you! So, lets go!" He cheered as he grabbed the males arm and started to walk. Levi gasped a bit as he was surprisingly almost pulled off his feet. The two of them made their way out f the rooom and down the hall to the main area. Eren brought them into the area where the lights and music were. Levi started to tremble the slightest as he saw all the people in the area. People were dancing and jumping around. Eren noticed that Levi was acting a bit nervous and panicky, so the brunette decided to gently wrap his arms around Levi's arms and looked into his eyes.

"I wouldn't worry too much about all the people, they're just friends. Were all here to have fun! So don't be nervous" Eren smiled lovingly and looked down into his eyes, as they started to slowly dance together. Levi kept his head looking down as he gulped, his mind still swirling. Eren brought his hand up to the ravens face and gently lifted it. "Hey... your shaking... don't be freaked out. I know there's a lot of people, but it's okay.. I promise I won't let anything happen to you" Eren said quietly. After a while, Levi loosened up as the two of them began to dance together. Levi smiled up at him as they moved closer together.

"Hey Levi... I wanted to tell you that I—" Eren got cut off by Levi holding his shoulders.

"Shut up, Eren..." the raven haired male smiled before closing the space between their lips.

A Halloween the two of the, would never forget.


End file.
